


crash

by pxsteltae



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt Jungkook, M/M, Sad, Taehyung has an abusive dad, but hoseok is jimin’s ex, childhood AU, grocery store employee tae, jihope backstory eventually, love years later, oof, originally on wattpad by me, sorry - Freeform, tae moves away, taekook, vkook, yeah tae works at a grocery store, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxsteltae/pseuds/pxsteltae
Summary: it all went to hell when taehyung moved away,,, leaving jungkook broken.ORIGINALLY POSTED TO WATTPAD BY ME @pxsteltae :))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh this is my first fic i’m posting to this site bc wattpad is trash nowadays sorry.

  _ **Prologue**_

* * *

_I was only 5 years old when i met him. Taehyung. Beautiful brown eyes and hair. A beautiful young face that you could never forget. A laugh that you would never get tired of hearing. A boxy smile that made your stomach get butterflies, ok maybe that only happened to me._

_I remember it like it was yesterday, but really it was 8 whole years ago. It was my first day of kindergarten. My mother dropped me off at school. I was nervous. I had never experienced anything like this before. I was used to waking up early and watching tv and playing in the yard on the trampoline. I had never had to face other people besides my mother.. I walked into the school and automatically felt frightened and overwhelmed. I didn't know any of these people._   
_That's when i saw him. Walking up to me._

  
_"Hi. I'm Tae! Wanna come sit with me? I'm a bit lonely." He flashed his bright boxy smile towards me._

  
_Before I had a chance to answer, he had already grabbed my hand. And we ran to sit down._

_That's the day I knew._

_I knew that we would be together forever, even if I was really young. I just knew._


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child taekook. Young love. We get a look into the life of Taehyung and how horrible his father is. Homophobic and Abusive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> homophobia and mentions of abuse in this chapter :\

~they are the same age in this fic btw~

  Jungkook, age 10, was sitting in his room. He was trying to think of something to draw. He looked out of his window and saw his best friend, Tae, playing with his dog on his front yard.

  Jungkook and Tae had lived beside each other for 5 years now. This made them grow very close. Jungkook loved Tae. As a friend, of course. Sometimes Jungkook got scared, though. Sometimes he would be hanging out with Tae, and Tae would wrap his arms around him or he would pinch his cheeks and call him cute.   

  Whenever Tae did things like this, it caused his stomach to flip and his face to get red, and it really worried him. He didn't know if it was normal to feel like this. He felt disgusted with himself. One thing he knew, is that he loved to be around Tae and he never got tired of him. He always begged his mom to stay at Tae's house for "just 5 more minutes" or for Tae to stay at his house longer. He just loved spending time with the boy.

  Jungkook realized he had been staring at Tae for a while and snapped back into reality. He put down his pencil and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He looked at the clock on the wall. "3:00" it read. 3 pm. Wow. He had been trying to draw for an hour.  

  "Kookie! There you are! You've been in your room all day. I was starting to get worried. Would you like a sandwich?" His mother exclaimed.

"No, thank you. Can I go hang out with Taehyung?" Jungkook asked.

"Of course. I really like that boy. Be back by 6pm for dinner, okay?"

"Yes, mother." And with that, Jungkook was running to put on his shoes.

  He grabbed his sneakers, sat on the stairs to put them on, tied them and walked out the door. Jungkook's smile was so big. He was so happy. He got to see Tae today, of course he'd be happy.

  When Jungkook walked over to Tae's house, Tae was still in the front yard, with his dog named Yeontan. Jungkook wanted to surprise Tae. So, he quietly tip toed behind his best friend and grabbed his shoulders. Tae screamed.

"AHHHHHHH! Oh god, Kookie!!! Why would you do that!" Tae exclaimed.

Jungkook giggled, satisfaction lighting up his young face. "Sorry Tae", he smiled.

Tae giggled, he could never really get mad at that boy. "So what's up?" Tae asked, sitting on his porch step.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to. I got bored."

  Jungkook sat on the porch step with him. Tae took Jungkook's hand and intertwined their fingers. This was also something Tae did a lot that drove Jungkook insane.

"Well, I missed you, Kookie." Tae smiled, laying his head on Jungkook's shoulder.

  Jungkook's heart was racing and it was becoming so hard to get air into his lungs. It was things like these that really set the boy over the edge. He ended up coughing, because he seemed to forget how to breathe, Tae's head raising up in concern.

 "You okay, Kooks?" Tae asked, clutching Jungkook's hand harder with a worried expression on his face.

 "i'm fi-" Jungkook began, but got interrupted by a door swinging open. Both boys jumped and quickly scooted away from each other.

"What are you two doing?" A deep voice spoke.

  It was Tae's father. Jungkook has always been afraid of Tae's father. His father was intimidating. He was tall, muscular, and had a really deep voice that boomed through the entire area every time he spoke a word.

 "Nothing dad. Just hanging out with Jungkook." Tae smiled up at his dad.

  Not a normal Tae smile either. A scared, forced smile. Jungkook had always felt bad for Tae. Tae was terrified of his father. Tae had never told him any good thing about his father. He said that he always yelled at him for doing things that he didn't deserve to be yelled at over. He said that his father often yelled at him and his mother and hit his mother in the face a lot. He actually hits Tae too. Tae told Jungkook to never ever tel anyone about that, though. As it would cause a huge conflict and his dad told him to not tell anyone.

 "It didn't look like hanging out. You boys need to stop being so damn close to each other all the time. It's disgusting. Be normal boys and go play a game instead of cuddling on the porch. I won't allow that." His father spoke and slammed the door.

 About 15 seconds after the door was slammed, shouting was heard.

  "Let's g-go to your house, Kooks." Tae spoke up, tears spilling out of his eyes. Jungkook intertwined his fingers with Tae's and walked over to his house.

 They entered the house and were greeted with the sweet smell of cookies. They took off their shoes at the front door and walked towards the kitchen where his mom was, still holding hands. A sobbing Taehyung still following.

 "Kookie! Back so soon?? Oh and look you brought Tae!" She exclaimed.

 Her smile soon died as soon as she saw the sobbing boy. "Tae? Why are you crying? Are you alright?" She asked.

 "I-I" He stuttered, looking at their intertwined hands and then looking at Jungkook for help.

 "We are going to go up to my room, mother. He will be okay." Jungkook smiled a sympathetic smile and looked at Tae.

 Tae softly rubbed his thumb against Jungkook's thumb. Jungkook's mother looked down at their hands and smiled.

  She always knew something was bound to happen with the two boys. Each and every time she saw them together, they were either holding hands or cuddled up together. One time, she even heard Taehyung call her son cute. She admired how well her son took care of the boy.

  Jungkook had told her the boy's situation at home. Well. Not everything about his home situation. She knew his father was mean and often yelled, that's all she knew.

 "Okay. Do you boys want any cookies?"

 "No, thanks mom."

  And with that, the boys went upstairs.

  Jungkook's room was cool. Well, Tae always thought it was super cool. He had this new gaming system called an Xbox (this is 2005-2006 btw) that they often played together, he had a CD player that they often listened to Mariah Carey on, a TV, and much more. They sat down on his bed.

  "Taetae look at me please." Jungkook asked, looking at the boy sitting in front of him who had his face covered by his hands.

  Tae lifted his hands from his face, tear stains rested on his cheeks and his eyes were glossy and red from all the crying.

  Jungkook pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the seemingly broken boy. Tae returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay" Jungkook kept repeating into his ear.

  Tae pulled away from the hug and looked into Jungkook's eyes. "I love you, Jungkook." Tae said.

  Of course, they were young. 10 years old. They didn't actually know what love was. Of course Tae pushed away the thoughts he caught when he was with Jungkook. He too felt butterflies in his stomach when he was with his best friend. The way his father acted when they acted clingy and cuddly showed Tae that it was wrong to ever think like that. But Tae did love Jungkook. He loved him so so much. He didn't really know how to explain it. He felt disgusted calling or thinking of Jungkook as a brother. He was so young, he wasn't really thinking of him as a lover. He just thought of him as Jungkook. His best friend who he loved so much. He loved his laugh, his smile, his hair, his face, his humor. He loved how Jungkook was there for him every single time he wasn't feeling great or if his family life was suffering. Jungkook was always there. And he loved him.

"I love you too, Taehyung" Jungkook smiled brightly and kissed his best friend on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... sorry about the homophobia

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter :))) @pxsteltaee
> 
> i hope this becomes a good fic


End file.
